Anything For You
by IamEJ123
Summary: Songfic based on "Anything for You" by Evanescence. ONE SHOT A witch who has to live life as a muggle meets her one true love. She thought he didn't love her. She thought she would never see him again. R for Sex and Prostitution.


Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling so I own Harry Potter and all its affliates.. Ha- I wish. I don't own anything. I don't own this song, either. Evanescence owns it.

Warning: Rated R for sex.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Anything for You - Evanescence

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world you thought you knew_

I had to leave Hogwarts. I had to leave my only love. I had to leave it all. Why? Because Dumbledore said that I was in danger. That if I stayed, I would die and Harry would, too. My name? It used to be.. well, it doesn't matter anymore. I changed it to Myree Grazer. If you say it fast enough, it sounds like my old name.

Now I'm in the muggle world, with various glamours on me to change my appearance. Now I've got light brown hair that's straight.. I miss my old hair. I've got hazel eyes, my lips are fuller.. I don't look like myself at all.

God, I miss you, Severus. I love you so much. No matter where you are or what you're doing. Even if you're dead. I love you.

I've loved you since 5th year. I'm 19 now. It's been a year since I've left Hogwarts. Living my life as a muggle. Supporting myself by means of prostitution. It was the only thing I could do. I have no formal education. Hogwarts is not accepted in the muggle world.

I'd do anything to see you. What happened to you, I still wonder. I thought I saw you the other day. I guess it wasn't you because I called out your name. You didn't turn around or acknowledge me. So it wasn't you. But..

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

I don't know if you love me. But I love you. I still do. I remember during 7th year, when I had to team up with you, Severus, to research and make a potion that would cure and help against the Cruciatus curse. I remember how you'd tie up your hair when you were working over a cauldron. How you'd smile when I made a funny comment. How your hands would look like when you were cutting up ingredients.

The times we shared together. The hugs, the smiles, the forehead kisses you gave me, the first time we slept together. I don't know if you feel or have felt the same love I feel for you. I still have that picture we took when we finally produced the anti-Cruciatus potion. You were smiling, a real smile.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

I see a man come in. He looks at me. He wants what every man who comes in here wants. Why wouldn't he want sex? I am a cheap whore, after all. He is wearing a hood, I can't see his face. But he comes to me and asks how much. I tell him how much I am worth. He nods. I guide him to my room upstairs.

He looks at me as I take off my clothes. It's been a while since I've had a paying customer. I'm a little hungry. I get on the bed and he turns off the light. He takes off his clothes. He gets on the bed and he asks me, "Would it be okay if I were to scream out someone else's name?" I say, "Yes, it's fine." He nods again.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

He positions over me and thrusts. He is pushing in and out of me. He grabs my breast and kneads it while sucking on the other. I feel it and imagine that it's Severus fucking me. This guy fucks like Severus. Just like Severus the first and only time we slept together.

His mouth is moving up my chest. He kisses my neck and my shoulders. "Faster," I say. "Fuck me faster and harder." He increases speed and power. He moves up and kisses me. His tongue runs over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue comes in, tasting every corner of my mouth.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

I close my eyes and pretend it's Severus kissing me. Like he did when I was a 7th year at Hogwarts. I'll never forget that kiss.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

I tell this man, "Do whatever you want to me. I'll be anything for you. Just fuck me like you love me." He lets a tiny smile grace his face. He fucks me harder. I can feel his release building up.

He starts to mumble.. A name, I guess.

_Anything for you_

_I'll become your earth and sky_

_Forever never die_

_I'll be everything you need_

It feels like Severus on me. I close my eyes and pretend it is Severus. I close my eyes and pretend it's Severus, loving me. God, I miss you, Severus. I love you so much. Where are you? I'll be everything you need. Just come back to me.

His mumbling gets louder. It sounds like my name. "Myree.. Myree.." It sounds like. But how can it be? I've never met this man before. And only 5 people know my name, anyway.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

I could feel him ready to blow. I could feel my orgasm coming on. "Oh God! Oh God! Yess.. Please!" I yell. He is now yelling. I'm too lost in thought and my orgasm to hear him. I come first. Then he screams, "Oh Hermione! I Love You!" and he spills his seed into me.

I am too fucked to realize what he said. He gets off me and puts his clothes on. He turns on the light. And drops the money onto my dresser. As he opens the door to leave, he walks into a stack of books. A photo drops out. He picks it up, without looking at it. And puts it on the bed.

I jump up, realizing whose name he just screamed, my name. My name before I changed it. I realize whose face it was that just left my room, it was **his** face. I run out the door and see his retreating shadow at the staircase. I yell, "Severus! SEVERUS!"

He doesn't seem to hear me. He doesn't look back.

"Severus, Please don't leave. I love you.. Please, I need you. I love you, Severus.."


End file.
